hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic7emerald
Sonic7emerald was a fourth-generation Unterganger from Hong Kong who started making Downfall parodies in January 2016. History Humble beginnings Sonic7emerald found out about the meme in 2014. After watching a few parodies made by Hitler Rants Parodies, he was inspired to make some parodies himself as well. Unfortunately, the first two parodies he made in 2014 were never uploaded to his channel for unknown reasons (though he claims that they were failures a few months after he became an Unterganger). After this, he stopped making parodies until an incident occurred in his home country of Hong Kong. That parody became the first parody uploaded to his channel (although he considered it a failure as well). Since then, he started experimenting with different styles of parodies and more complicated techniques, such as using FX, and he slowly started to gain popularity. Cursed destiny His first few months as an Unterganger wasn't very lucky. He had an ambitious goal, which was to win an Unterganger Award as soon as possible. However, he seemed to have a rather cursed destiny of being beaten by other Untergangers every time. He nearly caused a community drama when he was beaten by QuestionTuesdayFTW in January's Unterganger Awards, and had lost some favor with the community as a result. Since then, he no longer took the UA that seriously (despite being occasionally mocked by other Untergangers). However, on May 2016, the "curse" was broken when his parody, Hitler is in the opening of Gundam 00, won the Unterganger Awards of that month for Best Humorous Parody. The results were ironically uploaded on his birthday (or rather, intended to be). Dormancy and return On 18 July 2016, he announced his channel would undergo a three-week dormancy due to a study trip to Australia. The dormancy ended on August 9, 2016, with his Hitler is informed that sonic7emerald has 100 subscribers parody. He also won the Best Unterganger Award in December 2016 despite the drama occured during the vote. Due to personal issues, he underwent a dormancy from early to mid 2017. He would return in June that year with a parody that involved the 2017 Azerbaijan Grand Prix. Second dormancy and disengagement from community In November 2017, Sonic revealed that he maybe losing his PC, internet, and phone access due to academic and personal reasons, which effectively causes him to go dormant again. While he has promised that he will return, he also expressed the possibilities that he can't come back to making parodies and/or interacting with the rest of the Unterganger community.User blog:Fa3455801/A letter from Sonic7emerald However, on the 21st of January 2018, he announced his complete disengagement from the community due to the recent drama that has happened. Brief Second Return and Eventual Retirement In January 2018, he was incorrectly labeled retired after the aforementioned drama but soon cleared this up. Although he briefly returned later in the month with a World of Warships parody, he entered extended dormancy shortly afterwards as he has shifted focus to transport videos, animal videos and MADs. Eventually, he announced on the 23rd of December 2019 (the same day when he posted a Japanese train MAD) that he will be retiring from unterganging due to loss of interest. Parody style Most of his parodies are either traditional or modified traditional parodies. He has also made some DPMVs and gaming parodies. He used to make story-based parodies too but has stopped making them for quite some times. Also, some of his parody features FX effects as well. He sometimes makes Youtube Poops as well. More recently, he has moved away from Downfall parodies onto transportation videos and animal videos. He has also joined a few MAD/YTPMV collaborations. Notable parodies Trivia *He is a huge Gundam fan due to the fact that his parodies often contains references to various Gundam series and the fact that he roleplays as characters from various Gundam series inside chat rooms frequently. **Despite this, he really, REALLY hates Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny; a hatred shared by many other (but not all) Gundam fans. However, he used Lacus Clyne as his profile picture on Discord for a while, as well as having an alternate account that uses Kira Yamato as the profile picture, with both characters being from SEED and SEED Destiny. His profile picture on Discord was changed to Silver Fox from Kemono Friends ''(a show he was interested in lately) eventually and his alternate account was deleted after his disengagement with the community. *He is a former mod on the Hitler Rants Parodies Discord as well as The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room before he eventually left both of them. Ironically, he's almost always more active inside chat rooms than he is in terms of making parodies. *He is a fan of motorsport and racing games, which can be proven by the fact that he subscribed to a few Youtubers who uploads gameplays of F1 games, namely aarava and Tiametmarduk, as well as the Youtube channel of a motorsport community called WTF1. *He is a big transportation enthusiast and animal lover. As a result he often films videos of trains and different types of animals to upload onto Youtube (however he is filming from a mobile phone and this results in those videos having lower video quality than his parodies). *He is a player of THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls: Starlight Stage and he has declared Yoshino Yorita and Chieri Ogata to be his favourite two idols from that game. *He is also a player of Kirara Fantasia, with Hana Ichinose from Slow Start being his favourite character in game. *Like KurwaAntics, he writes in a quite decent English despite being a Hongkonger. Gpfreedom.jpg|''Sonic's former avatar. External links *YouTube channel * Dailymotion account References Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Untergangers